Dentum Kemarahan
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Hiroshi memutuskan keluar dari Bad Luck dan ikut ujian masuk fakultas Kedokteran, dan Shuichi marah besar. Apa yang terjadi hingga Hiroshi membatalkan keputusannya?
1. Pilihan yang sulit

***akhirnya saia meramaikan fandom Gravitation Indonesia, lagi. Tapi maaf kalo gagal XP /dibejek***

_Perasaan yang tak pernah terpenuhi, dan tak pernah bersembunyi ini,  
aku akan mengacuhkannya, dan menganggapnya tiada._

Tokyo, pertengahan Februari.

"Kami berharap banyak darimu, Hiroshi" kedua orangtuanya berkata, dengan wajah dingin, seakan memvonis Hiroshi. Hiroshi, yang kebingungan, hanya bisa menarik nafas.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti, okaasan. Aku juga akan menjual semuanya…" desis Hiroshi. Dari nada suaranya, ia sangat tidak rela jika harus memutuskan hal itu.

Hiroshi masuk ke kamar, kemudian mengelus-elus gitar listriknya. Ia benar-benar tidak rela jika ia harus menghentikan karir Bad Luck sampai di sini. Ketika Bad Luck sudah cukup terkenal di event antar sekolah, ia dipaksa masuk fakultas kedokteran dan berhenti dari posisinya sebagai gitaris di Bad Luck.

Orangtuanya sudah cukup antipati dengan Yuuji, kakaknya yang meninggalkan kuliah demi mimpinya sebagai aktor, namun tidak pernah sukses. Sekeras apapun usaha Hiroshi untuk menjelaskan pada orangtuanya bahwa nasibnya tak akan seperti kakaknya, sia-sia. Orangtuanya sudah menstigma bahwa fakultas kedokteranlah masa depan terbaik untuknya. Hiroshi pun tak bisa lagi berkutik, dan lagipula, ia memang cukup menyukai bidang kedokteran.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak terlalu bermasalah jikapun harus meninggalkan hobi bermusiknya. Yang jadi masalah adalah, hampir bisa dipastikan ia akan kehilangan sahabatnya yang jatuh-bangun membangun Bad Luck dengannya. Ya, Shuichi Shuichi. Shuichi sudah menganggap bahwa Bad Luck adalah nyawanya, jadi memberitahunya bahwa ia akan keluar dari Bad Luck hanya akan membuat perang dingin antara mereka. Hiroshi benar-benar tak ingin Shuichi membencinya.

"Pilihan yang sulit…" ia mendesis. Ia melirik jam dindingnya, sudah pukul 11 malam. Dinginnya musim salju membuatnya mengantuk, dan akhirnya ia tertidur, memikirkan nasib Bad Luck tanpanya nanti.

Keesokan harinya, ia berusaha mencari Shuichi di sekolah. Ia berpikir, mungkin jika ia mengatakan semuanya perlahan, Shuichi akan baik-baik saja. Namun, ia tidak menemukan Shuichi di sekolah.

"Eh? Shuichi sakit?" Hiroshi terkejut mendengar kabar itu dari Maiko, adik Shuichi. Sudah dua hari Hiroshi tidak masuk, untuk mengikuti ujian percobaan masuk Tokyo Daigaku.

Maiko mengangguk. "Niichan pingsan di rumah editor Yuki-sensei. Nampaknya ia terkena anemia… Dan Yuki-sensei sudah mengunjunginya kemarin"

Hiroshi menjadi semakin khawatir. "Mengapa harus di waktu seperti ini?"pikirnya. Selain mengkhawatirkan kondisi Shuichi dan reaksinya saat mendengar bahwa ia akan keluar dari Bad Luck, ia juga mengkhawatirkan kelulusan Shuichi. Shuichi bukan anak yang bodoh, tapi ujian kelulusan semakin dekat dan ia lebih fokus mengembangkan Bad Luck daripada belajar. Alhasil, nilai ujiannya tak jauh dari huruf C dan D. Hiroshi sebenarnya bisa saja meminjamkan catatannya, seperti biasanya, tapi nampaknya ia harus menghentikan hal itu karena satu dan lain hal.

"Ah, begitu. Oh ya, nanti malam aku akan mampir" ujar Hiroshi singkat. Bel masuk kelas menutup pembicaraan antara Hiroshi dan Maiko.

Malam harinya, Hiroshi mengunjungi Shuichi. Kondisinya memang sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"Nah, Shuichi, apa kabar?" tanya Hiroshi membuka pembicaraan. "Sepertinya kau terlihat lebih baik"

Shuichi tertawa. "Ahahahaha, baik-baik saja. Besok aku sudah cukup kuat untuk pergi sekolah. Kemana saja kau?"

"Aku mencoba ikut tes Todai. Bah, susahnya. Aku belajar mati-matian dan lihatlah ini!" Hiroshi membuka tasnya, dan memperlihatkan hasil tes percobaannya. Huruf C di semua subjek.

"Hah? Kau adalah siswa terbaik di sekolah dan kau hanya mendapat C di percobaan Todai?" tanya Shuichi. "Entah apa yang akan kudapatkan kalau nekad mencoba… E, mungkin?" Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Oh ya, kudengar dari adikmu, Yuki sudah mengunjungimu kemarin. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiroshi. "Kalau Yuki saja sampai mengkhawatirkanmu, itu artinya sakitmu cukup serius. Berikan waktu sedikit untuk dirimu sendiri!" ujarnya sambil mengacak kepala Shuichi.

Shuichi tertawa, dan segera menceritakan semuanya. "Yuki datang ke sini membawakan makanan kesukaanku, dan menanyakan kabarku. Selanjutnya, yah, kau tahu sendirilah… Ia masih sedingin salju di luar…" Shuichi kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika Yuki menjenguknya.

Hiroshi tertawa. Namun dalam hatinya, ia semakin tak tega memberitahukan keputusannya yang begitu mendadak kepada Shuichi. Sambil menatap Shuichi, ia mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Lagipula, aku kan menjadi sakit karenamu. Ingat, kita kan akan konser, dan komposisi untuk itu sama sekali belum selesai. Ibu sudah mengunci komputerku, jadi aku tak bisa meneruskannya… Padahal aku ingin menunjukannya padamu" lanjut Shuichi.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Hiroshi akhirnya mengatakan keputusannya. "Ano, Shuichi, maaf jika kedengarannya mendadak, tapi sepertinya aku tak akan ikut di penampilan kali ini…"

Shuichi kaget. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan berhenti sebagai gitaris. Orangtuaku memaksaku masuk Todai, dan memintaku berhenti…" Hiroshi menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Lagipula, kita masih berteman diluar Bad Luck, kan?"

Shuichi terdiam. Ia tak percaya bahwa tiba-tiba sahabatnya sendiri mengkhianati janji mereka untuk debut bersama, menyusul Nittle-Grasper. Shuichi masih tak mau berbicara padanya, sampai Hiroshi pulang.

"Nah, Shuichi, bersiaplah untuk sekolah besok" Hiroshi mengatakan itu kepada Shuichi, yang masih tak merespon, sebelum pulang dari rumahnya. Selama perjalanan pulang, Hiroshi menarik nafas.

"Aku seharusnya tak memberitahunya semendadak ini…"


	2. Jangan mainmain!

***canon mix dari Gravitation 6 Chapter 6, dibikin sedikit waras XD***

Keesokan harinya, hal yang pertama kali dilakukan Shuichi di sekolah adalah menggebrak pintu kelas Hiroshi. Seisi kelas 3B kaget saat Shuichi masuk ke kelas mereka dengan paksa.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN! Hiroshi, kau pengkhianat! Apa maksudmu dengan…"

Ketua kelas 3B pun mencoba melerai pertengkaran mereka. "Nah, Shindo-san, bukankah kelasmu ada di sebelah? Tolong, jangan membawa masalah pribadi ke kelas…" ujarnya, sambil mencoba menangkap Shuichi yang berontak.

"LEPASKAN!". Mendengar kemarahan Shuichi, sang ketua kelas pun akhirnya menyerah dan mempersilakan Shuichi menemui Hiroshi. Hiroshi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Shuichi. Tekadnya memang sudah bulat, meskipun pada awalnya ia terpaksa, namun entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa keluar dari Bad Luck adalah pilihan terbaik baginya.

"Nah, Shuichi, nampaknya demammu sudah sembuh. Jangan lupa…"

Shuichi segera memotong perkataan Hiroshi. "Oh, begini ya sekarang lagaknya sang calon dokter" ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

Hiroshi masih tersenyum, menahan amarahnya. "Ada apa pagi-pagi sekali kau menemuiku?"

Shuichi tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Suaranya mulai meninggi. "Aku masih tak terima kau menyerah seperti itu. Setidaknya, bermainlah satu kali lagi saja, untuk acara perpisahan sekolah kita"

Mendengar itu, Hiroshi benar-benar ingin menyerah, namun apa daya, semua perkataan orangtuanya sudah melepaskan semua mimpinya di dunia music. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian berkata "Maaf, Shuichi. Aku tak bisa. Orangtuaku akan membunuhku jika mereka tahu aku bermain, bukannya berpidato, pada upacara perpisahan nanti"

Shuichi terdiam. Melihat senyum tenang Hiroshi, semua perkataan yang sudah ia siapkan dan semua nada kemarahannya mendadak tertahan. Ia mulai mencoba bersuara tenang, dan mulai menyindir Hiroshi.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa. Hiroshi kan berbeda dariku. Ia kan si tuan sempurna. Beda denganku, yang hanya bisa menjadi seorang pemeran pengganti. Kalau kau tak suka caraku bermain, kenapa tak dari awal saja kau mencari vokalis lain? Masih banyak orang lain yang lebih baik! Oh, apa kau mencari orang yang bisa dipermainkan?"

Hiroshi kaget mendengar perkataan terakhir Shuichi. Ketenangan yang ada padanya habis sudah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai melancarkan balasan.

"Jaga mulutmu, tuan. Aku memang bisa saja memilih vokalis lain. Tapi bukankah kita berdua yang saling memilih satu sama lain? Aku pun sudah diincar band lain yang lebih populer, kalau kau ingin tahu. Tapi…."

Shuichi tak lagi bisa menahannya. Ia kemudian meninju Hiroshi. "Teman takkan berkhianat, kau tahu itu?". Kekecewaan tampak jelas di matanya.

Baru saja Hiroshi akan membalas Shuichi, bel berbunyi dan guru kelas masuk. Sang guru terpana di depan pintu melihat pertengkaran mereka, dan kemudian mencoba menarik Shuichi yang masih akan memukuli Hiroshi.

"Shindou-san, anda akan ada dalam masalah besar jika pertengkaran ini terus berlanjut. Silakan keluar dari kelas ini. Dan Nakano-san, ikut keluar dengannya dan selesaikanlah masalah dengannya di luar kelas"

Setelah dihakimi sang guru, Shuichi dan Hiroshi keluar dari kelas itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya kemarahan yang ada di hati mereka.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur kita tak ditarik ke ruang BP" desah Shuichi. "Sekarang aku memberikan semua keputusan kepadamu. Aku akan ke ruang OSIS hari ini, meminta pembatalan penampilan kita"

Hiroshi tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan segera masuk ke kelasnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, menyiratkan penyesalannya atas keputusannya berhenti.

Sepulang sekolah, Shuichi segera mampir ke ruang OSIS. Ia sengaja menghindari kelas 3B, karena tak ingin bertemu Hiroshi. Kejadian tadi pagi sudah cukup menyakitkannya.

"Permisi…" ujar Shuichi sebelum masuk. Nampaknya ruangan OSIS tengah dipenuhi anggotanya, yang sibuk mempersiapkan susunan acara perpisahan.

"Ah, Shindou-san, silakan duduk. Kami baru akan menentukan jam berapa Bad Luck akan tampil…"

Setelah melihat kesibukan mereka, Shuichi terdiam sejenak, mengumpulkan keberanian. Akhirnya, ia mengatakan keputusannya dan Hiroshi. "Ano.. Maaf sebelumnya.. Kami tidak jadi tampil"

Seluruh ruangan hening sejenak, kaget mendengar keputusan Shuichi yang begitu mendadak. Keheningan itu dipecahkan Kai, ketua OSIS, yang menggebrak meja. Ia tidak terima pembatalan penampilan dilakukan secepat ini.

"Tidak bisa! Kalian harus tetap tampil! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kai.

"Kai-san, kami sudah bubar tadi pagi" Shindou berkata pelan, sambil menarik nafasnya. "Si tuan sempurna memilih fakultas kedokteran dan ia tak mau lagi bermain bersamaku. Aku kan bodoh" desisnya.

Seorang anggota sempat berkata "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kalian begitu kompak, tak biasanya kalian ribut". Shuichi menarik nafasnya, kemudian menjawab. "Ah, itu sudah kebiasaan Hiroshi. Kami berdua keras kepala, jadi ribut-ribut sudah biasa di balik layar. Lanjutkan rapat kalian, urusanku sudah selesai. Ja ne!"

Kai menarik nafas, kemudian melanjutkan rapatnya. Ia tentu kebingungan karena praktis tidak ada lagi hiburan pada acara perpisahan nanti. Beberapa band lain di menolak ajakan bermain di acara ini. Selepas rapat, jempolnya menari di atas keypad, dan matanya menyiratkan kelicikan. Ia akan mengirimi email kaleng untuk Shuichi.

"Bermainlah, berbaikan dengan Hiroshi, atau kalian akan diburu oleh seisi sekolah" email itu dikirimkannya berkali-kali, hingga memori pesannya penuh.

Shuichi yang menerima email itu hanya bisa kebingungan. Ponselnya terus bergetar, pengirimnya tak mencantumkan alamat email. Setelah badai email itu berakhir, ia segera melangkah ke apartemen Yuki, meskipun ia tahu akan diusir jika ia bertamu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia hanya ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Yuki.


End file.
